


A race against time

by aaaaaaaaaaay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Civil War, Espionage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Indra and Anya being thirsty for revenge, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Self-Harm, Titus being a dick, staged kidnaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaaaaaaaay/pseuds/aaaaaaaaaaay
Summary: As the war between Arkadia and the Grounders keeps going as well as the civil war, a group led by Marcus Kane come with a plan: Save Lincoln and Sinclair and overthrow Pike.Or in another words:-	Kane tasks Harper and Miller to negotiate a distraction with Lexa so they can rescue Lincoln.-	Bellamy, Monroe and Monty working as double agents.-	Jasper being Jasper (Also Maya being his moral support)-	Overprotective Monroe and Miller.-	David Miller caring about his son.-	Maya and Anya live.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Harper McIntyre/Zoe Monroe, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 12





	1. Whispers of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the TV show "The 100" or make any claims upon it or its characters.

The war between Arkadia and the grounders had come to a statement, while the 12 clans kept their blockade, the Skaikru held their ground sending small teams in suicidal missions outside the protection of the walls to check the strength of their opponents.

The air of political tension and the kind of “cold war” between the supporters of Pike and the ones against his tyrannical dictatorship made it worse for those that didn’t really care about politics or about the grounders. And Jaha wasn’t helping either as he kept offering literally everyone the entrance to the “city of light”, while some of them considered it bullshit of pure fantasy, others accepted the offer entering into a state of being constantly high and not noticing pain nor any human reactions like sadness, anger, envy, etc.

Harper offered herself to be a nurse under Abby’s instruction, and although she was a quick learner, they both knew that the real reason why she became a nurse was to have an easier access to the prison where they had Lincoln, Sinclair and the sick grounders to update them about the planes Kane had to overthrow Pike. After the long day of attending Arkadian guards that kept getting injured during training, Abby and Harper had a brief moment to talk before the briefing with Marcus.

“I appreciate your help Harper but, I fear that the guards are already starting to grow suspicious about your constant visits to the prisoners” Abby said as she washed the tools.

“I know, but it’s the only way to keep Lincoln calm and give him hope that not everybody supports Pike” Harper answered.

A soft knock on the door of the infirmary made both women to stop their chat as Abby went to open the door. Bellamy was waiting outside, at first Abby was suspicious about him, but when he showed her that he wasn’t wearing his Arkadian Guard uniform she let him in.

“The meeting starts in 5 minutes” Bellamy said.

“We know, Harper you can go. I will stay here and finish this alone” Abby said.

“Are you sure?” Harper asked as she walked to the exit of the infirmary.

Abby nodded as both teenagers left, she kept putting everything on its place before being startled by Jasper that entered without knocking.

“Jasper? What are you doing here?” Abby asked.

Jasper showed his arm that was poorly bandaged and looked infected. Abby hurried to treat the infected wound as she noticed that Jasper looked pale and she was 100% sure that he was going to faint due to the blood loss.

“I’m sorry doc” Jasper finally said.

“What did you do?” Abby said as she finished bandaging her patient.

“I tripped over a broken bottle and I knocked by self out with the corner of a table” Jasper said “I only woke up because Maya was hysterically screaming when she found me bleeding out on our kitchen” 

Abby sighed as it was the fifth time in a row that Jasper showed up late at night with a new wound. She could handle the wound he had when he trained with the guards, but now? It looked like he was doing it on purpose, not because of training.

The air between Kane’s faction was tense as Harper and Miller were still paranoid that Bellamy, Monroe and Monty might sell them out to Pike and throw them in jail with both Lincoln and Sinclair.

“I have a new plan to get them out of prison” Kane said as he entered the room easing the tension between the group.

“Alright, lets hear it” Miller said.

“First of all, I need you all to know that this will be a suicidal mission for all of us, and if any of us fails to complete our part then I can guarantee that we will all be executed” Kane warned “With the help of Bellamy we managed to arrange a staged kidnap scenario with the help of Indra, Nyko and Octavia. Harper, Bellamy and Miller will be patrolling at the southern part of Arkadia, at midnight a small team led by Indra will ‘kidnap’ Harper and Miller while Octavia will knock out Bellamy.” Kane explained.

Monroe didn’t say anything, instead she grabbed Harper’s arm and dragged her to a corner of the room where they couldn’t be heard.

“Are you insane?!” Monroe whispered as she was both angry and concerned about her girlfriend’s choice.

“Zoe… I know you are angry…” Harper said before being cut by Monroe

“The hell I am! I almost lost you once Harper… I don’t want to lose you again” Monroe said.

“You won’t lose me again Monroe, I will be fine, I promise” Harper reassured Monroe before giving her a kiss on her nose.

Both girls made their way to the rest of the team. Marcus stared at Harper with a concerned look as he never saw Monroe just busting out of the meeting just like that, Harper nodded as a way to relieve Kane.

“After the kidnap, I will need you three to keep extra attention to Pike’s moves and communicate them to Harper or Miller. And when I say extra attention, I mean every move he makes: He duplicates the guards on the walls? You tell them, he wants to retaliate against the 12 clans? You tell them.” Kane said. 

“But what happens if we can’t contact them, say for example, that both Monroe and I are on guard shift and Monty is with his mom” Bellamy asked. 

“Try to look for a moment before your shift starts, or wait until you are relieved” Kane answered.

“When will the kidnaping take place?” Monroe asked.

“Tomorrow… Yeah, I know it’s a bit hurried but I had this only chance to tell you about it, Pike has been way to suspicious about me and he is already knowing that I’m operating for his overthrow” Kane said “You are all dismissed, Harper and Miller, can I speak with both of you?” Kane asked.

“Yup” Both of them answered.

Monroe and Monty looked concerned only to be reassured by the nod of their respected partners. As both teens left, Kane finally sighed as he invited both of the negotiators to sit.

“Look, I know that I’m asking a lot to you two. But this is our only chance to make our definitive move, if we fail it will mean that the grounders will wipe us out of earth without thinking it. If in Polis they try to attack you or if Lexa doesn’t trust you, tell them that you came under my command.” Kane said as he handed both of the teenager a pair of walkie talkies to communicate back to him.

Harper nodded while Miller stayed with his arms crossed as they still had a sour relation with Kane since he was one of the responsible for the idea of sending them to earth on the first place.

The clock on the wall read 11:30, they still had half an hour to prepare before the “kidnap”. Miller went to his room only to be greeted by a disappointed father and a concerned Monty.

“The hell is wrong with you? Hmm? I just got you back from you being sent to earth and now I know thanks to Monty that you are going to a suicidal mission?” David asked “Look… I also hate Pike but listen, you can’t just keep putting your life in danger like that, you already passed through enough” David said.

“Dad, I need to do it, Monroe almost died because of Pike, people you worked with also died for the actions of Pike. And now we have an army that outnumbers us and they are waiting for the commander’s order to wipe us out of earth.” Miller said.

David wanted to keep arguing with his son, but he was as stubborn as him when he was also a teenager. The older guard went and enveloped him in a hug while begging him to be safe and to keep him informed.

Monty gave Miller a kiss on his lips and also hugged him as he knew that this mission could end in both of them getting killed or not. “Please, be safe” Monty begged as he pulled his boyfriend to another kiss.

Harper was still packing her things in the bedroom she shared with Monroe, after she finished, she sat on the bed next to a pissed of Monroe that was still trying to process the whole idea of Harper putting herself   
“You still think this is a bad idea?” Harper said as she cuddled next to Monroe.

“Yup” The redhead answered.

“Listen, everything will be fine” Harper said.

“How do you know that everything will be fine?” Monroe asked “The last time someone said that to me I ended up almost dying in a failed raid to a grounder village” Monroe said.

Harper remembered that night, as she tried to look for an answer only to be cut off by Monroe once again.

“If you want to go then do it… But only promise me one thing” Monroe said as she pressed her forehead against Harper’s “Promise me that you won’t end up getting injured, promise me that you won’t be tortured like you were in Mount Weather” Monroe said pressing her lips softly against the ones of her lover.

“I promise I won’t get injured” Harper said as she kissed her back.

Harper gave her girlfriend one last kiss before leaving her bedroom and leaving to the place were the “kidnaping” was going to take place, she was greeted by Miller and Bellamy that were already waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise up and hear the call, history calling to you  
>  (Yes, I’m a Sabaton nerd that can’t stay 5 minutes without listening to “Uprising” in a loop)


	2. Collateral damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staged kidnap goes almost as planned, but an accidental death makes Pike grow suspicious about the blockade. Meanwhile Lexa tries to keep the ice nation on its place during one of the meeting with the clans.

The kidnap went as planned with Harper and Miller both nowhere to be seen. The next day the guards found a badly beaten Bellamy outside the walls of Arkadia, as the guards showed up to the infirmary the first one to notice him was Pike, and oh boy he was pissed.

After Bellamy woke up, he was greeted by the members of the council who were waiting for him to explain what happened that night.

“Sir… They took Harper and Miller” Bellamy said.

“We know kid” Hannah said “But we want to know, what the hell happened back there?” She asked.

“We were patrolling the outskirts of Arkadia when a group of 10 grounders came out and attacked us… We were trying to fight back but more and more kept showing up and then I was knocked out” Bellamy explained.

“Did you know that they also killed Davis?” Pike asked.

“No” Bellamy answered.

Bellamy knew that they fucked up, now Pike had a new excuse to retaliate against the grounders. As the council members left, he was all alone with Abby and Kane who were waiting for them to leave.

“We fucked up” Bellamy said.

“We know” Kane sighed as he pinched his nose “That guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he didn’t have to die” He added.

“Did you know him Kane?” Abby asked as she never saw him being so angry about someone dying

“He was one of the recruits that was under my instruction when we were training to fight against the mountain” Kane explained.

Marcus left the room leaving the doctor and her patient alone. As he walked outside, he saw a small crowd gathering in the main square of Arkadia, the people were gossiping about the guard that was killed during the raid against the southern part of their camp.

“Gentlemen, please! Be quiet!” Pike yelled “That’s better… As you all know, today at 12:00 am a group of grounders cowardly attacked the southern part of our community killing Private Robert Davis and kidnapping two of our people named Harper McIntyre and Nathan Miller.” Pike said as he was followed by the silence of the Arkadians.

The Arkadians started to grow unnerving as they heard that two “kids” as most of the adults called them, were kidnapped without anyone noticing until late in the morning when Bellamy woke up.

“So, we came with the following rules” Hannah said “Nobody leaves without telling me or Pike. We will double security on the walls, the groups that were assigned with scouting our surroundings will have to report to us to be reassigned” Monty’s mother said.

Kane noticed that neither Monroe nor Monty were present during the rally, he started looking everywhere to know where the hell those kids where. The walls? Nope, they weren’t there. In their bedrooms? Nope, not there either. They were giving Bellamy company in the infirmary as he was half recovered from the beating.

“Where the hell were you?” Kane snapped as he entered the infirmary.

“We were here all the time” Monroe answered

Kane sighed as he sat on one of the chairs “Pike wants you both to report to him” he said.

“Why” both teens asked as the got up from their sits.

“To be reassigned from job…. You won’t be any more in the scouting team” Kane answered.

“You must be fucking kidding me” Monroe said.

“I wish I was but no… They want every Arkadian able to carry a gun on the walls” Kane answered as Monroe busted out of the room once again, and Monty followed behind her trying to make her think what they were going to tell to Pike and Hannah.

Monroe kept walking to Pike’s office only to be stopped by Monty pulling her arm. She turned around to a slightly concerned Monty whose stared begged for her to not enter into that office.

“Let me go Monty” Monroe said as her friend wouldn’t let go of her arm.

“Not until you tell me what are you planning to tell Pike” Monty protested.

“I’m going to show him a piece of my mind about the idea of doubling security, what is he going to do next? Hmm? Raid another village that might have poisonous gas and send more ‘kids’ to their deaths as a way to retaliate?” Monroe snapped as she started pulling Monty into the office.

Both teenagers kept waiting outside the office until they were finally let in by a tired Pike. As both of them sat down in front of the chancellor’s desk, Pike finally started the conversation.

“I suppose you are both here to the reassignment program, right?” Pike asked.

“Yes sir” both of them answered.

Pike sat down in front of them as he handed them the reassignment papers to be tasked with other jobs. As both of the teenagers handed the papers back to their superior, he asked Monty to leave as he wanted to have a more personal interview with Monroe to see where he could put her.

“So, miss Monroe… What relation did you have with our people that were captured tonight?” Pike asked

“Miller is the one that taught me how to handle a gun, and I could consider him like a bigger brother” Monroe answered.

Pike nodded as he wrote something on his notepad “And what about miss Harper McIntyre?” the chancellor asked once again.

“She is….” Monroe hesitated to tell the chancellor that Harper is her girlfriend “She is my ex-boyfriend’s sister, and a close friend of mine” Monroe lied as Sterling and Harper weren’t related at all.

“And what happened to him?” Pike answered.

“He died, when we were trying to save the rest of the 100 when they were captured in Mount Weather” Monroe asked.

“Very well then… Go outside and tell mister Monty that I want to talk to him, they I will give you your new jobs.” Pike said as he stretched his hand with Monroe’s.

In Polis things weren’t going well either, the citizens of Polis were growing unhappy as Lexa still hasn’t taken revenge for the 300 warriors that were slaughtered by the Skaikru. And the constant reports of the armies of the Ice nation on the move doesn’t help either.

In the room created to plan the combat movement Lexa noticed that Indra wasn’t present, something weird considering that she was her best general and a close advisor followed by Titus and Anya.

“Heda I beg you; you need to retaliate against the Skaikru” An old general said before being silenced by the commander.

Lexa kept staring at the map looking for advises of Clarke, as she knew that the representative of the people of the sky served to anticipate what could happen if the 12 clans tried to attack Arkadia.

“If the 12 clans try to attack Arkadia you will fail!” Clarke said.

“We don’t listen to you sky gir…” Another general said before being interrupted by Lexa’s sword pressed against his throat.

“But I do” Lexa said “What do you propose Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“We can try to sabotage them from the inside” Clarke said as the generals passed from mocking her to stare her like curious dogs “Kane, my mother and a few others are trying to disestablish Pike’s reign of terror… So, with Octavia we came with a plan, while Octavia and a Kane’s team tries to rescue Lincoln and the captive Trikru, we will try to make the Arkadians feel distracted by showing them they are outnumbered.” Clarke explained.

“The sky girl still thinks that our lives are worthless!” A Trikru leader yelled.

“If I thought your lives are worthless do you think I would be standing he... “Clarke tried to protest but was quickly stopped by Anya.

Anya accompanied Clarke outside as she noticed that Lexa was about to go on a rampage and she didn’t want her to she the commander on that mood. As both women were outside Clarke was hit on her shoulder by the commander’s mentor.

“The hell was that for?” Clarke asked as Anya snorted.

“Revenge” Anya shrugged.

“Right” Clarke said as she cursed under her breath.

“Anya, where’s Heda?!” A rider asked, his tone sounded like he had urgent news for the commander.

“She is busy right now, what happened?” Anya asked.

“Octavia, Indra and Nyko Kom Trikru have captured two members of Skaikru… They are heading here right now” The rider said. “Also, the Azgeda representative will arrive here in 10 minutes.”

“Very well then, I will tell her the news, you can go and rest” The mentor said.

As Lexa came outside from the tent, she was greeted by Anya who dragged her to the throne room were Titus was waiting. In the trip Anya told her second about the news that the rider had told them.

“So, you’re telling me that my best general and our healer went and kidnapped two Skaikru without putting a fight, and now they’re bringing them to Polis?” Lexa asked “And what happens if it’s a trap?” She asked again.

“Clarke said we should trust them, and since you trust her then you should also trust them” Anya said as they entered the room.

“Absolutely no!” Titus yelled “The Skaikru aren’t our friends Heda, the slaughtered 300 of our soldiers in their sleep, they burned 100 of them!” Titus reminded the commander.

Lexa sighed as she sat on the throne waiting for the representatives to arrive. “I’m not saying they are our friends, all I’m saying is that we should make a truce, overthrow this guy named Pike and then we can continue this rivalry” Lexa explained. 

The commander noticed that Clarke was staring at them, her eyes were asking for a moment of privacy so they could clarify somethings about having Skaikru in Polis.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa asked.

“About Octavia and Indra going to a mission to capture a couple of my people?” Clarke asked “Because I knew you were going to reject the offer” Clarke answered.

Lexa opened her mouth to argue about that, but closed it after knowing that her forbidden lover was right, she would have refused to let Indra and Octavia kidnap a couple of Skaikru.

“You really think this is a bad idea, don’t you?” Clarke crossed her arms as she closed the gap between them “Trust me, they hate Pike just like you do” Clarke said.

Before they could do anything else, the leaders of the clans entered the room. The meeting went strangely peaceful as the Azgeda representative still hadn’t arrived, when he arrived all hell broke loose, Titus and the representative kept yelling at each other about Lexa being weak and that Queen Nia would erase the sky people from earth. 

Lexa finally snapped when the Azgeda representative threatened to send a team to kill the Skaikru captives that Octavia and Indra had.

“Do you want me to make my position clear?” Lexa asked 

“Be my guest” The representative said before being stabbed on his leg by the commander.

“If any of you threat the life of my people or the Skaikru that are coming here to negotiate, I sentence you to death by a thousand cut” Lexa said “Am I clear?!” Lexa asked.

“Yes!” The rest of the members answered as they didn’t want to have the same fate as the member of the Ice Nation.


	3. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The negotiation between the 12 clans and Kane’s faction starts and Titus still doesn’t trust the Skaikru.

As the raiding party came back with their prisoners, Indra escorted Harper and Miller to the meeting room where Lexa, Anya and Titus were waiting for them to finally meet the negotiators.

“The only reason why you are alive is because Kane trusts you, so don’t ruin this” Indra says as she opens the door. “Heda, the Skaikru are finally here” 

Miller and Harper already knew Anya since the first conflict they had back when they came down from the Ark. As they entered the room, Indra whispered to them to kneel to Lexa as a way to show respect.

“Standup” Lexa ordered to the Skaikru. “Clarke told me to trust you, but I can’t trust someone that comes into my domains with this” Lexa said as she grabbed one of the walkie talkies. “So, explain to me…. What are your real purposes on this land?” 

“We want to overthrow Pike” Harper said “We need those walkie talkies to tell Kane that we arrived” She explained.

Lexa kept her poker face as she heard the sky girl explain the reason why they were in Polis. As Harper stopped explaining the reason why they were there Titus passed from a simple rant to literally explode in anger.

“So, you want our help and get our people killed again?!” Titus yelled “Kid, your people are murderers and thieves! And do you want us to help you?! People lost their loved ones; not like you sky girl.” Titus said.

“My girlfriend almost died once because of Pike; our best friend died when they were trying to rescue us from the mountain, now we are here putting their lives in danger once again so we can rescue Lincoln, fuck, even Kane is in danger!” Harper said making Lexa passed from a neutral face of one of interest.

“And what will we have in return?” Lexa asked.

“You can have Pike…” Miller said as Harper turned to face him.

“Very well then Skaikru, you have my attention and you may be present in tomorrows meeting with the rest of the leaders” Lexa said as both teenagers stood up.

As both Skaikru entered the room, Miller grabbed the radio to try and contact with Kane or any of the delinquents.

“Miller here, we finally arrived at Polis” Miller said

Silence.

“I repeat, we finally arrived at Polis” Miller said again this time a bit more scared.

Silence again.

“This is Nathan Miller and Harper McIntyre, we arrived at Polys please pick up guys!” Miller said one last time.

“Copy that Miller, Kane will be so relieved to hear that” Bellamy said from the other radio.

Miller and Harper smirked after hearing that Bellamy recovered.

“Arkadia has doubled its security on the walls, now they can’t leave literally anywhere without telling the guards” Bellamy said to the pair of negotiators. “Monty and Monroe are being reassigned to be the personal guards of Monty’s mom” Bellamy sighed.

“What about you?” Harper asked this time.

“Pike tasked me to spy on Kane, he wants him imprisoned as soon as possible” Bellamy said. “Hey, I’d like to keep talking but… I need to go, be safe, be smart and for the love of god, don’t piss of the commander. Bellamy over and out” Bellamy said.

“’You can have Pike’?” Harper asked making Miller giggle.

“Hey! You were the one that came with the idea back in Arkadia with Kane” Miller protested.

The night went almost undisturbed with the occasional time Miller woke up by Harper having a nightmare or the muffled screaming coming from a nearby room.

The next day was pretty tense knowing that neither Harper nor Miller knew how the meeting with the 12 clans was like. As both diplomats walked into the hall were the meeting was going to take place, they were approached by Clarke.

“Ready for the meeting?” Clarke asked as she hugged her friends.

“Yeah” Miller answered.

“Just one recommendation, just speak when the representatives talk directly to you. And also, don’t believe what the Ice Nations says, they pretty much want to piss off Lexa and show her weakness to the rest of the leaders.” Clarke said as she signaled the seats for the Sky people.

As the trio were waiting a very concerned Anya busted through the door and headed to the place where they were talking.

“Anya, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“Queen Nia is here, and I think she is plotting to make a coup against Lexa in the meeting” Anya answered.

“What?!” 

“I saw her talking with a few ambassadors and I heard her promising the destruction of the sky people if they helped her overthrow Lexa” Anya explained.

“What do you want us to do?” Harper asked 

Anya sighed as she knew that if Miller or Harper get killed all hell would break loose between Arkadia and the grounders. “Just act like if this was a normal meeting, I’m pretty sure that when they hear your offer, they will change their mind” 

“We can’t stay out of trouble, can we?” Miller joked. 

Lexa entered the room walking towards her throne, she nodded to both “ambassadors” of Arkadia as a way to show them that she trusts them in the meeting. Five minutes later the rest of the diplomats followed by Queen Nia and her son Roan of Azgeda.

“I’m still waiting for the retaliation against the Skaikru Lexa” Nia said “Your little game of a ‘blockade’ just shows that you’re weak!” She spat as a few ambassadors stating whispering to one another.

The queen of the Ice Nation got up from her sit as she started walking towards the leader of the coalition. Miller cleared his throat as he prepared to give their offer for an end to the conflict.

“You showed weakness time and time again, first you don’t want to wipe out the responsible for the slaughter outside Arkadia, now you invite them to be here with us? What’s next? Be their slaves?” Nia kept asking “If I was the commander, I would have wiped them out the second they arrived” 

“You keep saying that but…” Miller tried to say before being cut by the ambassadors

“We won’t hear a Skaikru!” One of the diplomats said.

The room went wild as they started yelling for the Skaikru to leave the room, Miller finally snapped as Roan tried to drag Harper out of the room.

“Listen you assholes! While you are just barking at each other like complete idiots, Lincoln and a few grounders are being captive by Pike and every second you waste yelling it’s a second less for us to rescue them” Miller said.

“And why should we listen to you sky boy?” Nia asked as she got closer to Miller.

“Oh, I don’t know… Probably because WE rescued the grounders that were captive in Mount Weather? Clarke managed to cure the reapers” Harper answered this time “And also we have an offer that you can’t deny” 

“Go ahead, be a clown in front of everyone” Nia joked.

“We can give you the responsible for the slaughter if you help us” Harper answered, almost all of the ambassadors including Roan passed from taking the Skaikru’s word as a joke to be extremely interested.

“And what if we refuse?” Nia asked as she challenged the sky people.

“Doesn’t look like they want to refuse to me” Miller shrugged “But what can we expect from a pathetic attempt of a queen that rules from the comfort of her kingdom and just barks threats?” Miller asked.

Nia stormed out the room followed by her son and the few diplomats that were loyal to the queen. The rest of the representatives kept negotiating the plan to take the grounders out of Arkadia’s prison, the meeting took part of most of the day and part of the night.

Back in Arkadia Bellamy and Monroe were trying to look for a way to tell Harper and Miller to hurry up knowing that Kane was captured after he tried to sabotage the searching vehicle of Pike.

“Monroe can you please stop fucking moving?” Bellamy snapped as Monroe was walking back and forth in the room.

“I can’t, I’m trying to think what are we going to say to both of them” Monroe answered as she kept walking.

“We are going to tell them that Kane was captured” Bellamy said as he grabbed the radio.

“I can already feel Miller making all the way from Polis on foot just to murder us” Monroe joked earning a soft chuckle from Bellamy.

“This is Bellamy Blake, come in” Bellamy said.

“I repeat, this is Bellamy Blake, come in guys” Bellamy said once again.

“Why the fuck aren’t they answering the radio?” Monroe asked as she tried this time.

As both Arkadians went back to their room they were welcomed by an extremely scared Monroe begging for them to answer the radio.

“We are here, what happened?” Harper asked.

“Kane’s been captured” Monroe answered.

“FUCK!” Miller yelled as he grabbed the radio “How was he captured?” He asked.

“Pike caught him when he was trying to sabotage the searching vehicle, he is trying to send a team to retaliate for your kidnapping” Bellamy answered.

“Alright… Try to make him change his mind, we already earned the commander’s trust and we can’t fuck up right now” Miller said.

“One last thing… I think that Pike be hearing this conversation so we will have to stay disconnected for a few days” Bellamy said

Both Arkadians were startled by the door being softly opened by Clarke followed by Octavia. 

“Can we come in?” Clarke asked 

“Bad timing girls” Miller said “Kane has been captured and I think Pike might be hearing the conversations that we had with Bellamy in Arkadia” He explained.

“I can offer myself to be a messenger between Arkadia and Polis” Octavia said

“Absolutely no, the security has been doubled and they will shoot to kill if they see you” Harper explained

“I can sneak myself into Arkadia, trust me about this” Bellamy’s sister said as both Skaikru looked at each other.

“I can convince Lexa to let her go” Clarke said.

“Fine” Miller sighed in defeat.


	4. In the cover of night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke sneak themselves into Arkadia, Kane plots the second part of the plan with Sinclair and Lincoln.

As Octavia and Clarke got their equipment ready, they were approached by Indra and Lexa, the Skaikru knew by the concern on Lexa’s eyes that she wanted to speak on private with her before their departure.

“Lexa I…” Clarke tried to explain.

“Better have a great excuse to do this without telling me” Lexa said.

“Bellamy thinks that Pike might be spying on them, so we need to see him as a way to know that everything is according to plan” The blonde teenager answered.

“Bu…” The commander tried to complain before being cut by a kiss on her lips.

“If we send more riders with us the Arkadians will grow suspicious and they will shoot without questioning it” Clarke said as she broke the kiss.

Lexa just stood speechless as her lover walked away to the place where Octavia was waiting alongside Indra and a few grounders that were relatives to the ones captured in Arkadia.

The ride to Arkadia was fast although with a lot of halts, first of all, Azgeda warriors that were “training” near the capitol who were hesitant of letting them pass at first. Their second obstacle was the grounders that still didn’t trust Clarke nor Octavia although she considered herself a Trikru.

Both riders finally arrived by nightfall to the blockade imposed by Lexa, after a short argument with a Trikru warrior that wouldn’t let them pass as he feared that both girls would betray their commander he finally complied as Clarke said that she had to meet the opposition members to plan the second part of the coup against Pike.

“Now we only need to sneak our way into the compound, look for Bellamy and we get out” Clarke said.

“Easier said than done” Octavia said as she kept guard while the commander’s lover was trying to open the hatch from which the Trikru-Skaikru warrior escaped after Pike took power.

After a long struggle the hatch was finally opened, as both girls explored the basement of what used to be the Ark, they finally arrived to a room that had a poor illumination and had the radio. Clarke walked without worrying while Octavia started to grow suspicious as why would they leave the room without anyone protecting it.

Octavia’s fear came true as a mysterious figure covered her mouth and pinned her against the floor while another figure did the same to Clarke. “Great… We came all this way to be thrown into jail” was what Octavia though if it wasn’t because she recognized Monroe’s braids on the figure that had pinned Clarke against the ground.

“You surely know how to give an entrance O” Bellamy whispered as he directed Octavia to the room where the radio was.

“Sorry about giving you the spook, we couldn’t risk anyone knowing we are down here” Monroe said.

“Yeah don’t worry, we didn’t have a way to communicate that we were coming after all” Clarke shrugged.

“So, do you have news?” Bellamy asked as he offered a seat to both delinquents.

“The Ice Nation is growing impatient about the idea of the twelve clans not retaliating against you” Octavia answered. “The commander already trusts Miller and Harper so now we need you two to slow Pike down until we can make our move”

The delinquents were startled by Monty who recently arrived as he was busy in a meeting with Pike and his mother. 

“What a weird way to say hello” Monty said as the rest of the team lowered their weapons “I have terrible news… Pike plans to get Kane and Lincoln executed for high treason”

“Oh, fuck no he won’t” Bellamy said as he got out from the room.

The rest of the teenagers stood there in an awkward silence as nobody really knew what to talk about and Clarke couldn’t really be seen knowing that Pike considered her a traitor and if someone spotted her, she could be executed with Kane and Lincoln.

“I should go back; I don’t want to make Pike and my mother grow suspicious” Monty said as he also left the room.

Monroe was the last one to leave without saying anything, even give an excuse to visit someone, but the only people that she cared about were dead or were in Polis. Sterling was dead, Roma and Fox were also dead, Lincoln was about to be executed, Harper and Miller were in Polis and she feared that they would be also executed of the coup failed. Octavia could feel that sadness even if they weren’t really the best of friends.

Nobody at the prison cell really dared to talk to each other knowing that the punishments were extremely harsh and could even be lethal if it was applied to the weaker. 

Meanwhile Kane, Sinclair and Lincoln were all gathered in a corner where they couldn’t be heard. Kane had the idea that the moment the guards are all distracted by Lexa’s army they should revolt and try to disarm the guards and fight their way inside the Ark so they feel surrounded and they hand Pike to the commander.

“We can’t just initiate a revolt” Sinclair protested “what happens if one of those guards unholsters his gun and starts shooting? What are we going to defend ourselves? With the stun sticks?” 

“That’s why I’m saying we should be quick; we stun the guards and lock them in this cell so they can’t really be a problem” Kane answered. “And before you ask Sinclair, No, the rest of the Arkadian night won’t leave the walls” 

“This is nuts!” The mechanic said as he sat on the floor.

“If you have a better idea then go ahead, we are listening” Lincoln shrugged.

“Hey you are my relief?” The guard asked to Monroe.

“Yup” The red headed girl said.

“Monroe?” Kane asked as he got closer to the gate.

“We have terrible news” She whispered as she checked the coast was clear “Pike is planning on executing you and Lincoln for high treason”

“Do you have any news from Polis?” Lincoln asked this time.

“Harper and Miller finally earned the commander’s trust, and yes Lincoln, Octavia is okay” Monroe said making the Trikru healer smirk at her.

Monroe kept guard all the night only allowing Abby to treat the sick Trikru and the wounds that Kane suffered during his time in captivity and torture by Pike. The rest of the night passed quick as nobody really wanted to be near Monroe except her relief that never showed up or the occasional A.L.I.E supporter that wanted to join her into the whole cult of the “city of light”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide until dawn and attack in the twilight  
> Shake them awake with the thunder of guns (Yes, more titles related to Sabaton this time the lyrics of Back in control)
> 
> Next chapter: Pike makes official the idea of executing Kane and Lincoln, Abby and Clarke finally reunite.


	5. Time to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike makes official the idea of executing Kane, Abby and Clarke finally reunite.

Arkadians started to gather up by dozens in the square where Pike made his announcements, everybody started whispering to one another about what their chancellor had to say today since those public announcements were just for important events or just to explain the rules.

As Pike showed up the rest of the crowd went silent, there was a tense moment as Pike just stared down at them without saying anything. Pike finally cleared his throat as he prepared to give his announcement, when everybody stared back at him, he finally made the announcement.

“Men and women of Arkadia, today I come to you with the announcement that in the next days we will be executing ex-chancellor Marcus Kane for his crimes against our people. He tried to make us be ‘kind’ to the grounders! He attempted to stop us from attacking the army that was outside our camp, he even tried to sabotage our vehicles!” Pike said as the Arkadians started to cheer for him.

“What will happen after his execution?” A young girl asked from the crowd.

“We will break the blockade; we will show those beasts that Arkadia bows to no one” The chancellor answered.

Pike left his place and headed where Bellamy was alongside Monty, Monroe and David Miller. The older guard left them as he had to be relief another soldier on the entrance of their camp.

“What can we do for you sir?” Bellamy asked.

“You three had fought the grounders way before we came down here, so what if I make you be the instructors for the new recruits that are showing up?”

“We will think about it” Bellamy answered.

As Pike left Monroe elbowed the taller guy while Monty just stared at him giving him a disappointed look, Bellamy just shrugged as he knew that they didn’t really have a choice right now.

“’We will think about it’? The hell were you thinking?” Monroe whispered as they headed towards the wall.

“If we don’t help him, he will grow suspicious, we can’t just go ‘oh sorry we don’t want to’” Bellamy answered.

The red headed girl just rolled her eyes and sighed as she knew that Bellamy was right, if they refused that offer, they could be sent with the scouts to a certified death or worse, be considered as traitors and be executed. After hours of watching no man’s land, their relief had finally arrived.

Bellamy went to the medical bay as he wanted Abby to know that Clarke was here so they could talk in private while Monroe went to meet with Hannah and Pike who wanted to persuade her to join the instructors as she wasn’t still fully recovered from the poisonous gas.

As Bellamy entered the medical bay, he saw that it was crowded than usual, most of them were Arkadian guards that were recovering from the hand to hand combat training and some of them (including Jasper) were there for accidents or fights that got out of control.

“Doctor Griffin” He greeted as he located the blonde doctor treating Jasper’s injuries.

“Bellamy” The doctor said.

“Clarke’s here, she is with Octavia down at the briefing room” He whispered praying that nobody heard their conversation.

Abby nodded as she got up and left the room leaving Jackson to do all the work himself. As she walked to the briefing room, she was stopped by some guards that needed to see the reason why she was going to that place.

When the doctor finally arrived, she was quickly tackled by her daughter followed by a quick hug from Octavia. As both of them broke the hug, Abby finally took the courage to start the conversation.

“What are you two doing down here?” Abby asked.

“We needed to tell the rest of the group that Harper and Miller had earned the commander’s trust, mainly because Bellamy suspects that Pike might be hearing the conversations they had on the radio” Octavia answered “We should go back to Polis to tell them about the imminent execution” 

“Do you think that the commander will keep her word? Or is she going to betray us like back at Mount Weather?” Abby asked as she crossed her arms.

“Mom, if she wasn’t going to keep her word do you think she would have accepted Harper and Miller to speak with her? To be in the meeting with the ambassadors of the twelve clans?” Clarke snapped. 

Abby just stood there trying to look for a good excuse to be paranoid about Lexa, but knowing that her daughter was as stubborn as Jake she just sighed “Just promise me that this won’t be like Mount Weather all again, please”.

“It won’t be like that mom” Her daughter reassured her as she left with Octavia to the hatch waiting for nightfall to arrive so they can make their departure back to the capitol.

“Tell the commander that Kane will be executed in three days, so she’d better hurry up” Abby said as she covered the hall where both girls were hiding at.

Bellamy knocked Pike’s door as he wanted to tell the chancellor that they accepted the offer of being instructors for the new recruits. After minutes of waiting he finally heard the muffled voice of Pike telling him to come in.

“I’m not really on the mood for a chat right now Bellamy, so be concrete. What do you want?” Pike asked as he didn’t leave his seat.

“I wanted to tell you that we accept the offer you made us” Bellamy answered.

Pike got up from his seat and gave the delinquent a comforting smirk “Glad you three accepted my offer. I will tell David to include you three to the program of instructors, at least you will be useful even if we are not scouting.

Bellamy saluted his superior as he left the room. He encountered Miller’s dad instructing a pair of recruits around the ages of 17 or 18 who wanted to join the Arkadian guards how to take down an opponent. 

“What can I do for you Bell?” The sergeant asked.

“Just wanted to tell you that Monty, Monroe and I will be joining the instructors, just so you don’t carry with those guys all by yourself” Bellamy answered as he looked at the couple sparring. 

David snorted as he heard the answer “So Pike finally thought I needed some company after he jailed Kane. How generous from him” 

“Hey!” Bellamy said as he noticed how one of the teenagers was getting more and more aggressive.

Both teenagers just got up and left as they didn’t really want to argue in front of David and Bellamy about what had them so angry at that time.

“Kids” David shrugged as he called the other pair to spar.

Bellamy kept watching the couple spar and gave David company before he got called to have the guard duty on the entrance. As he walked to the entrance, he heard at the distance war chants “or am I going crazy for being here so long or the twelve clans are planning to raid Arkadia?” he thought as the war chants got louder and louder.


	6. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike’s reign of terror has come to an end.

As Lexa arrives to the blockade she is greeted by the generals of each clan and also by Indra who was taking care of the “prisoners” alongside Nyko.

“Heda, we need to start marching. The execution will start shortly” 

“We will Indra, but we need to see that Pike will be present on the execution”

Lexa knelt in front of the delinquents as she ordered Nyko to take out the bags of their heads. Miller was the first one, and he wasn’t really a fan of being knocked out and beaten up while Harper tried her best not to look scared although she wasn’t as beaten up as her partner.

“Sorry, but if we want them to believe that you were kidnapped, we had to do this” Lexa apologized to the couple.

“We understand, but next time do it with a bit of advice” Miller joked drily.

The commander smirked as she stood up “we will leave after the scouts tell us that they spotted Pike” As she left for her tent, she ordered Nyko to let them be without their bags.

Miller patted Harper’s shoulder as a way to catch her attention “ready to go back home?”

Harper smiled “Yeah, but I’m sure Abby will kill me for being missing for so many days and letting Jackson alone. And if Abby doesn’t kill me then Monroe will. How about you?”

“Ready to see Monty and my father again” He answered.

The blonde girl gave him a wink while Miller just snorted and rolled his eyes. They were interrupted by a pair of Ice Nation warriors that were still angry about the idea that two Skaikru humiliated their queen in front of the twelve nations.

Octavia arrived on time as she noticed that the warriors were on the edge of trying to murder the Sky People and ruin the plan now that they were so close to achieve their goal. As the made the Ice Nation warriors leave, she gave her friends a comforting smile before embracing them on a hug.

“May we meet again” She said as she went where Indra was waiting.

Lexa was on her tent waiting for the arrival of the scouts as she heard Titus and Anya debate if Pike’s death will be enough or not. Clarke was just holding her hand as they heard the discussion.

“We should also kill the men and women that were with him!” 

“Absolutely no! They were the ones that told us about this”

“They are as guilty as Pike!”

“They are our allies!”

Lexa finally snapped as the argument was leading to nothing “We won’t kill any Arkadians apart from Pike”

“But Heda…” The flame keeper tried to protest 

“I don’t want to hear it Titus!” 

The discussion was finally interrupted by a Trikru messenger that came with the notice that Lexa was needed for an urgent meeting with the Azgeda general that came in behalf of Nia. Lexa just sighed knowing that the general was going to insist on attacking Arkadia or threaten to murder Harper and Miller if the plan goes wrong.

The trip was extremely tense as the Azgeda warriors were preparing themselves to raid Arkadia. As she entered the tent, she spotted Roan talking with a pair of generals from the Ice Nation, as he spotted the commander, he invited her to sit down with them to negotiate what will happen after they take Pike.

The prince just smirked as the commander sat down “I was talking with my generals here, and they agree with me that Pike’s execution isn’t enough, they want the rest of his team to also suffer with him.”

Lexa just stared at the intimidated generals that nodded to what Roan said “So you want us to betray the people that has operated clandestinely that are risking their lives?”

Roan shrugged at the question as he approached Lexa “You didn’t really care about betrayal back when you left Wanheda and her friends to their luck in Mount Weather, did you? So, let me be clear, I could care less about the Skaikru and your weakness for them. But right now, they humiliated my mother back at Polis, they are planning of executing your people and you are sitting here doing nothing”

Lexa stood up and left the tent as Roan kept yelling “love is weakness” and “blood must have blood” as a way to tease her and show her weakness for Clarke.

As she was going back to her tent she was stopped by an excited Indra and a concerned Octavia. The execution had begun and the scouts had already spotted Pike alongside Hannah and a few Arkadian Guards. 

“Get to your horses, we are getting revenge!” She yelled as the clans started chanting and mounted their horses or marched to Arkadia.

Kane was being escorted out of his cell by a big group of guards so the prisoners didn’t try to save him or tried to revolt. As he exited the building, he saw the crowd that had gathered to watch his execution, in those faces he spotted Abby, Jasper, Raven and some soldiers like Sergeant Miller.

He found it weird that Monty wasn’t near his mother, or that Monroe nor Bellamy were on watch but probably they were mounting guard on another side of Arkadia. He finally stopped at the outskirt of the camp; a guard made him kneel while Pike stood behind him pointing his handgun at the back of his head.

Marcus started mumbling a song his mother used to sing him back when he was a child in the Ark. But suddenly everyone was startled by the sound of war chants and horns, the distraction has begun, now it’s up to Sinclair and Lincoln to do their part of the plan.

He was dragged back to the safety of the walls as all the guards rushed to the walls to defend themselves against the attack of the grounders. He spotted Bellamy and Monroe between the guards but still no sight of Monty.

“You are fucking lucky that the grounders are attacking” Pike growled as he walked to the walls.

Kane was left under custody on another building while the rest of the Arkadians were looking for shelter or were begging for weapons to defend their home, but those were workers that didn’t have any kind of training in weapons or in hand to hand combat.

Ten minutes later the alert finally rang, Lincoln and Sinclair finally managed to make their move. He heard the conversation in the radio between the guards that the prison locked down by itself, and that they couldn’t find a way to open the door to suppress the rebellion.

“Kane, Kane!” He heard someone whisper his name.

Marcus looked around the room until he found a small breach on the wall were Wick was trying to get his attention. As he got closer, he saw that the engineer was opening the breach as a way to set him free from the guards.

As both men exited the building, they sneaked themselves into the prison. Sinclair and another Trikru were keeping watch of the guards that were now locked in the cell while Lincoln and the rest were barricading the door in case, they bring it down.

Sinclair saluted Kane as he explained that Monty and Wick hacked the doors of the prison but they won’t manage to keep them closed forever, so the commander must hurry up. 

Meanwhile at the walls Monroe was threatening of murdering every guard that even thought about shooting the grounders. While Bellamy was trying to spot Lexa or Clarke between the grounders that were getting closer to Arkadia.

After the grounders were close to the gates of Arkadia he finally saw Lexa and Anya followed by a pair of warriors who were escorting Harper and Miller. After they stopped at the gates of Arkadia they showed the face of both Arkadians followed by the gasps of the guards and a few civilians that didn’t seek for shelter.

Lexa kept scanning the walls to see the so-called Pike “We can give you back your people! But only if you give us Pike in return, he has initiated a war you can’t win and trust me when I say it. We won’t stop until he is given to answer for his crimes against my people!”

Nobody answered at Lexa’s threat, after ten minutes of silence the commander indicated one of his soldiers to hold her knife against Harper’s throat “Time’s running out Pike! You can’t win!”

“I won’t negotiate with grounders!” A bald man yelled from the crowd.

“Very well then” The commander said as the soldier started making a cut on the blonde girl’s neck while the other soldiers tried to contain Miller from attacking said grounder.

Just as the knife started to taste the blonde girl’s blood followed by her muffled cries of pain the gates were finally opened as Pike followed by David Miller and Bellamy walked to the place where Lexa was holding both delinquents’ hostage.

“Let them go” Pike ordered.

“Only if you give up” Lexa said.

The chancellor turned around just to unholster his gun and point it at Lexa “Let them go!” 

David tried to lower Pike’s arm as the grounder that was restraining Miller was also holding his knife against his throat. As the tensions grew higher, Pike finally backed off and holstered his gun.

“Fine, I give up” He said as he raised his arms in surrender while David disarmed the chancellor.

The grounders finally eased their grips on Harper and Miller and allowed both Arkadian Guards to take them back to the safety of Arkadia. As they entered, they were surrounded by hugs of friends and guards alike.

Bellamy escorted Harper to the medical bay while Miller just hugged his father and tried to look for Monty, instead, he was tackled in a hug by Monroe and another one by Jasper.

As the delinquents kept talking, they were interrupted by the loud sound of a gunshot, at first, they thought that the guards might have shot the grounders but then they saw Kane coming out of the prison followed by Sinclair and Lincoln.

They couldn’t really hear what Kane said but looking at the relieved faces of the Arkadians they could tell that everything was alright. Except Hannah, she wouldn’t stop yelling that it was a coup against a democratically elected chancellor, the guards took her to her bedroom to calm her down.

Every Trikru warrior took their turn to satisfy their morbid thirst for revenge as they stabbed the overthrowed chancellor who wouldn’t stop staring at Clarke who was standing next to the crowd.

Just as the last member took their turn, Clarke finally approached Pike to put him out of his pain. As she approached him, she heard how he was mumbling incoherent phrases including the ones they used to pay respect to the dead.

“Safe passage on your travels, until our last journey to the ground…” Pike said as he was finally killed by Clarke.

“… May we meet again” The blonde girl said as she retracted her knife from the corpse of the chancellor. 

She thought that killing the responsible for the slaughter of those warriors would make her feel better, but instead, she found herself back when she killed Finn so they wouldn’t torture him to death. She knelt to the ground as she started sobbing, after some minutes Lexa held her and whispered her love and that she was proud about what Clarke did. 

“You were strong Clarke… You can’t let his death torment you” The commander said as she tried to console her lover.

“All I can see is Finn’s ghost just stalking me… I thought this would feel better but no” 

Lexa helped Clarke stand up as she cleared the tears from her cheeks. After Clarke finally relaxed, she was sent back to Arkadia alongside Octavia, Indra, Nyko and of course the commander while the rest of the clans travelled back to their respected lands.


	7. Peace

Pike’s corpse was left to rot outside Arkadia as a way of threat the Arkadians to not betray them again in the future. The guards on the wall looked with disgust as nearby animals started to feast on the fresh corpse of their chancellor.

The civilians looked with distrust as they saw the grounders walk inside Arkadia’s walls, they felt intimidated seeing them that close even those that were fierce followers of Pike. They were also paranoid about the idea that one of them offered to help in medical bay to treat the sick grounders.

Lexa, Clarke and Indra walked inside the meeting room while Octavia went to look for Lincoln. As they entered, they were greeted by Kane and Sgt. Miller who were planning who should lead them now that Pike is dead, after the formal greetings they sat down to plan what will happen now that their cold war was over.

“Now that Pike’s dead we need to negotiate the terms of our peace” Kane said as he offered a seat to the commander.

“We can give you a small part of our territory for your farmers but only if they give us the half of what they collect” 

Kane and David whispered to each other and by the tone of David’s whisper the commander knew that he doesn’t like the deal. After a minute of both men whispering to each other Kane finally answered “We want to know where that place is exactly and if we can have soldiers to protect them”

“We can leave tomorrow morning but only you can come Kane Kom Skaikru and the farmers, nothing of soldiers” Indra answered this time.

Kane hesitated at first knowing that he should be with his people giving them hope and calming them but the assuring squeeze on his shoulder from the sergeant gave him the confidence to agree.

Before they could continue talking, they were interrupted by the violent knock on the door. As Miller opened the door, he was pushed by a pissed off Titus who tried to take Lexa back to Polis as Azgeda was once again mobilizing its troops to the capitol and there’s the rumor that they raided a village near Tondc. 

“Heda we need to go now!” Titus said as he kept trying to pull Lexa out of the room.

“You can’t leave now, if Azgeda is on the move you will have no way to arrive” Kane said.

“We have a shortcut to Polis” 

“Kane is right, even if you have a shortcut you won’t arrive without being spotted by the Ice Nation troops” Clarke said as Titus released his grip and sighed in defeat.

The meeting kept going on for a few hours until they finally made a fair agreement. Arkadia can have a medium size part of the lands to the east as long as it isn’t near any Trikru village, they can have guards but as long as the commander is known by Lexa or Indra and they can have joint military operations. Meanwhile the Arkadians will have to give them half of what they collect and in the military operations the commanding officer has to be a member of the twelve clans.

The night passed with relative ease as the only Arkadians that were still up were the night guards and a few delinquents that were gathered around the campfire including Harper, Monroe, Miller, Monty, Jasper and Maya with a few times that Bellamy showed up just to clear his mind.

“Hey uh guys… We have company” Bellamy said as Clarke was walking to them with Lexa way behind her. As they sat down the rest of the delinquents gave them a lazy wave as most of them were already drunk.

Clarke had so much teasing material as she saw Harper resting her head on Monroe’s shoulder while Monty and Miller were snuggling with each other. 

“So, princess…” Bellamy teased Clarke making Lexa tilt her head “How did the negotiation go?” 

“Apart from Titus bitching like always?” She answered making Miller snort “I will say that it went well… If it wasn’t because Kane refuses to be the chancellor”

“Understandable” Harper said.

“Yeah but who else could be leader?” Miller asked.

“My mom”

“No offense Clarke but your mom sucked at being chancellor back when we were at war with Mount Weather” Monroe said.

“I’m going to agree on that” Bellamy said as he drank his cup of moonshine.

“And my father isn’t really into politics” Miller shrugged.

“But your best choice is to have Kane as a leader” Lexa said as she found it confusing why they wouldn’t want him to be their leader.

“He doesn’t think it would be fair to be in charge after he orchestrated the entire coup against Pike” Bellamy answered

Before Lexa could say anything, the group were startled by Indra and Kane. The entire group stood up and tried to go to their tents.

“At ease, we just came to check if everything was alright” Kane said

“Yes sir”

“Tomorrow we will leave to start constructing the farms for Arkadia, you can stay if you want but I would be thankful if some of you accompanied us” Kane said.

Monty, Bellamy Monroe and Miller offered themselves to go, and after a short argument with Maya she finally gave in and allowed Jasper to go. Octavia and Lincoln would also join them as long as nobody fucks up.

As the sun started to rise the farmers and guards started to prepare their equipment as it was a three-hour trip from the main camp to the farm. Kane was the first one to wake up checking the vehicles and his companion, Sinclair also joined as he offered his skills to build the protections.

After a few hours they were already prepared to leave. And as Lexa finally showed up, they finally started their journey into the unknown. The trip was calm with the occasional tease from the delinquents to another one of them, Clarke was so tempted to join the teasing but knowing that she was away for such a long time she decided not to.

Things started to go wrong as they arrived to the place where it would be a farm. Azgeda banners were everywhere and the earth was totally ruined, nothing would grow there for a long time.

Kane ordered the guards to search for the perimeter in case that there are Azgeda troops stalking them. After a few minutes they were approached by a small group of Azgeda habitants who weren’t exactly there to talk as most of them were holding their weapons ready to start a fight.

“This land belongs to Queen Nia” The elder man said “Skaikru has no right over these lands”

“And who says Queen Nia does?” Kane asked.

“The other eleven clans” The elder said.

Lexa growled as she knew that it would be sooner or later that those ambassadors would betray her.

“Leave or die, Queen Nia is being merciful for letting these usurpers live” He said 

The elder’s fate was cut short after a woman sliced his throat. The gargling of his blood made a few men and women to throw up as they weren’t used to see such a gruesome death. 

Before the villagers threw themselves to the Skaikru they were stopped by the same woman, nobody tried to question her authority since they believed that she was the new leader. The woman approached Kane and Lexa and pointed a tent near the river.

“I think we haven’t introduced ourselves formally” Kane said as he closed the tent.

The woman kept staring at the couple before she spat on Lexa’s face. After that awkward moment the girl finally talked.

“I won’t give you my name Skaikru. Even if one of you saved my life back in Mount Weather it means nothing to me” She said.

“Then if we mean nothing to you then why did you kill that man?” Kane asked.

The woman smirked “He was a coward, he wanted to negotiate a partition of the land with you Skaikru”

“Then why are you making us waste our time?” Lexa asked

“I wouldn’t say waste your time, but since you are in such a hurry to show your weakness then I will let you use these lands” The woman said as she left the tent and ordered the villagers to pack their things.

“What the fuck just happened?” Kane asked Lexa

“Politics” She shrugged as she walked to the camp.

The Skaikru started setting up the whole farm and the defenses, their only problems were the suspicious disappearance of their tools and the riders of Azgeda who would trick the habitants and make them believe they are under attack.

After days of paranoia and delayed work they finally managed to construct the farm. Lexa, Indra and Titus went back to Polis after the notice that one of Azgeda’s armies was outside Polis while Clarke stayed with her people.

“You have a stalker” Clarke said to Bellamy as she noticed the same woman they saw back when they arrived just staring at them from the distance.

“Saved her life once and now she can’t leave me, alone can she?” He asked.

He tried to approach her but as he moved the Ice Nation girl ran off. Day after day the same happened until one day she didn’t run away, it was late at night and he was on night duty when he saw her standing in front of him.

“What do you want?” He asked

“That’s a way to say hello to the girl that helped you not get killed” The woman said

“Pretty sure it’s also rude to stalk and run away when they approach you” He shrugged.

The woman smirked as she got closer to Bellamy “I’m going to get killed for telling you this but… Azgeda is planning on raiding your camp” 

Bellamy crossed his arms as the last time he trusted her Mount Weather blew up and Gina died “Bullshit”

“I’m saying the truth” She shrugged.

“We’ll see about that” Bellamy said as he grabbed the girl’s arm and dragged her to prison.

Kane woke up and the first thing he was reported was that Bellamy jailed the Azgeda leader that tried to steal their lands. He entered the jail where she was being kept in and finally had another talk with her.

“I’m saying the truth, Queen Nia wants to wipe you out for what happened to the village elder” The woman said.

“You killed that man” Kane said.

“The other villagers said it was you” 

Kane sighed as the conversation wasn’t going anywhere “Why are you helping us”

The woman swallowed her saliva and stayed silent for a while, after Kane opened the door to leave the room she finally spoke “The guy named Bellamy saved my life in Mount Weather… I owe him my life for that”

“His girlfriend died because of your lies” Kane hissed.

“I didn’t have a choice okay?!” The woman said “If Nia or Roan know that I’m missing they will murder me” 

Kane hesitated to believe what she was saying. He left the jail and gathered Sinclair and Bellamy in his tent to discuss if what she is saying is true or not. After a few minutes they finally agreed on something, Azgeda is a foe they shouldn’t underestimate, if they managed to blow up Mount Weather then they could do the same to Arkadia.

“Alright then” Kane said “If what the girl says is true then we should alert Arkadia” 

“Do you want me to reinforce the walls?” Bellamy asked.

Kane nodded as Bellamy left the tent leaving only him and Sinclair. The chief engineer sighed as he knew it was a bad idea to alert Arkadia but what other choices do they have? If what she is saying is true then they should be ready.

Kane walked to the jail and kept interrogating the prisoner only to be interrupted by a distant war horn. And by the look of fear in the woman’s eyes he knew that couldn’t mean anything good, and the distant yells of the guards saying that a large group of grounders are getting near the farm doesn’t help either.

**Author's Note:**

> Rise up and hear the call, history calling to you  
>  (Yes, I’m a Sabaton nerd that can’t stay 5 minutes without listening to “Uprising” or "Saboteurs" in a loop)


End file.
